Kismet
Important figures * Serena * Selle Tower priests/priestesses Desires * Reward adventure risk Fears * Led astray - failing Avandra and priests * War against Yuan-ti Backstory War between Zehir (Yuan-ti) and Avandra Seven moats shift as the great wheel turns; basking in the perennial moonlight. Fortune are but manifestations of her radiance; luck, evidence of her favor. No hero has succeeded by strength alone. No kingdom by merely the wisdom of her king. Those in need; they who have had everything stolen by the machinations of Tyche's lesser half must only reject their fate. Conquer the fear lingering upon the corners of their mind and march ever onwards in pursuit of their dreams. Fame. Fortune. Power. One must always be willing to stake it all in the name of progress. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. We just load the die. -- Born to an Adventurer, Acolyte pairing within a church of the order, Kismet was raised within a bastion of glory for her goddess. An environment that not only raised her to live for the sick plays and fostered admiration for the mlg420noscopes, but illuminated the Maid of Misfortune's sins. Hearing her patron's tales first hand. Listening to their dreams and aspirations. Catching wind of the evils that lurking just moments beyond the church's walls. Even as calamity after calamity crashed against the front line town, the walls held strong at the price of the church's coffers. Eroded to such a point that the daring could no longer be amply rewarded, a flip of the coin determined not only who would receive the church's services, but which of the Lady's worshipers would eat that day. The path was obvious when opportunity presented itself. A decision made the same way as any other. There was no sound as the falling metal landed in Serena's outstretched hand; her closest friend and the only other to join their order that year. One less mouth to feed. One party without a healer. One more calamity nipped at the bud; intercepted, before it would have a chance to fester. Kismet turned before the coin fell. Serena pocketing it without so much as a glance, her last words as the doors closed the same line delivered to every other patron. "A copper to the Lady returns tenfold in gold-" Prologue update: A copper to the Lady returns 10 fold in gold. And a copper was about all you had at this point. You left the continent of Priyun for Malburh with the flip of a coin. You aren’t sure why the Lady is taking you where she is, but you are confident that she leads you. You land in the port city of Lesgroth. It is a fairly large city, there is a lot of trade from Priyun to Malburh that happens through this port. There is a lot of potential here, a lot of money that could be made with some luck in this port. You flip your copper. No? You are to move on. You pick up your pack and head straight to the road out. North towards the Uncan Jungle or East towards Stanmore? The coin says east. Good choice My Lady, you think. Stanmore is a huge city, with a beautiful castle. The city has a lot of possibility for a young lady like yourself to make a fortune that you could bring back to your church. You bring yourself on as a hired guard for a merchant heading to Stanmore. The pay sucks, but it is a free trip for you. Two weeks on the road and you arrive. The city is enormous, bigger than anything you’ve seen on your continent. You smile, you knew the Lady was taking you somewhere with potential. Confirmation doesn’t hurt though, as you flip your copper coin. Your eyes widen. There is no way. This isn’t the place. The merchant thanks you for your help and pays you your meek wage. A bit annoyed you grab your pack once again and set off to the East towards the Altneyn Forest. You don’t even feel a bit rebellious about even asking the Lady if it is the right direction. You approach a small town. “Dimwood” you see on an old, ragged sign. “Great”, you think. “Wouldn’t it be ironic?” You flip your coin. Disbelief. There is no way this where you are to be. You flip the coin again. Your eyes widen. “Stay”, the Lady says.